


Spoiler Alert

by booknerdqueen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Gay Alec Lightwood, Gay Male Character, Harry Potter References, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Meet-Cute, Mundane Alec Lightwood, POV Alec Lightwood, Ragnor Fell Lives, Soulmates, Soulmates Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknerdqueen/pseuds/booknerdqueen
Summary: Nobody hated their soulmates' first words.Nobody but Alec Lightwood.He was going to go find his soulmate and give him a piece of his mind. But what if his soulmate was so freaking attractive that he lost his own mind?Based on a prompt I found on Tumblr :)





	Spoiler Alert

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Sorry I've been MIA since so long. I got so busy with exams then I had a huge writers block and then I got busy again but now I'm back, hopefully.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading this cute Soulmates one shot!
> 
> This is un-betaed, as usual.
> 
> Also, SPOILERS FOR HARRY POTTER SERIES

Nobody hated their soulmates' first words.

Nobody but Alec Lightwood.

For as long as Alec could remember he had stared at his soulmate's words in fascination, tattooed just below his collar bones in an elegant curvy handwriting. The words appeared when he was 12, as they did for everyone else and Alec remembered tracing them for hours, trying to understand what they really meant. Izzy and Jace had begged him to let them see or even tell what the words were but how could Alec when he didn't understand them, he didn't want to sound like an idiot for not knowing what his soulmate mark meant. Then it all changed when he picked up the first book in the Harry Potter series.

He had sported a permanent scowl for days after and his temper seemed to be on a leash. It only got worse as he proceeded to the next book and then the next. 

Isabelle and Jace couldn't understand why their 12 year old brother had been so mad and pissed off. Of course he would get angry and rant for hours or simply cry when a character died in any book but this was beyond any of that. He wore his rage throughout the whole series as if the words had been written with an innocent man's blood. And later on they couldn't understand how Alec prophesied that Dumbledore would die - it was uncalled for.

And all they got out of Alec was 'curse my stupid soulmate.'

****************************

Nobody knew when they would meet their soulmate.

Nobody but Alec Lightwood.

Alec knew what he was in for when he booked a ticket to the first day, first show of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. When the day came it did not occur to him that he should probably dress nice or at least brush his hair. No, he just marched into the theatre in his weathered jeans, black leather jacket over a loose grey t-shirt and combat boots, plotting his revenge that he would take when he stumbled upon his soulmate.

As the credits of the movie rolled Alec mulled around in the crowd impatiently, eyes darting here and there and ears straining to catch every bit of chatter.

Nothing.

He was there until the very end, till not a single soul was left in the theatre, just empty popcorn tubs and cans of cold drinks.

Anger gave way to confusion and he stood there wondering what had gone wrong. His soulmate was supposed to be here. 

Alec was still in a haze when the theatre employees kicked him out. It had not occurred to him that he may have somehow miscalculated it all. What if his soulmate would turn up on the next show? Or the one after that? What was he supposed to do? How did this soulmate thing work anyway?

Not knowing what to do, Alec turned into the parking lot, absentmindedly searching for his car. And that was when he heard him, as clear as day.

"But why did they have to kill Dumbledore?"

In an instant Alec whipped his head towards the source of the voice, legs automatically marching towards it. He grabbed the man with spiked hair from behind and whirled him by his shoulder so that they were face to face.

"You asshole!" Alec spat, jabbing a finger at the man's chest who was looking at him in shock.

"You ruined my whole childhood!" he growled furiously, glaring down at him. 

Alec could pinpoint the exact moment the man's shock turned into surprise and then into radiating happiness. "It's you", he exhaled, beaming up at Alec.

"Yes, I'm your fucking soulmate", Alec glared, pulling down at his t-shirt to reveal the very line the other man had just said, glowing on his skin.

"And you spoiled the best series in the universe for me! Can you imagine what it was like? Reading Dumbledore's name and immediately knowing he was going to die at some point? Reading ahead and discovering this great character only to know he will die - fuck I knew Dumbledore was going to die even before J K Rowling did", Alec ranted, releasing his anger that had been pent up all these years.

Alec hated spoilers. 

He also hated deviously handsome men who gave spoilers and had the audacity to give him an amused smile. 

It was now that Alec's mind started to catch up with the fact that the man standing within two inches of him was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. His spiked hair were dabbed with blue at the edges to match the blue crop top he sported with a winky face embellished on it, paired with low waist black leggings decorated with silver buttons. Alec could easily spot the holy abs this guy had along with a curvy figure but his eyes were more focused on the face. He had never seen a man with make-up but this one here looked like it was made for him. He had a chiselled face with glitter on his high cheekbones and kohl lined eyes that were staring up at him. Eyes that were a beautiful mix of gold and green that Alec could stare at forever. Then Alec's gaze shifted lower to his lips covered with gloss and his throat went dry.

This was his soulmate?

Alec realised that he had been staring at him, more specifically his lips and snapped out of his daze, moving a couple inches away.

"It's nice to meet you too", his soulmate chuckled, eyes crinkling adorably.

Alec scowled.  
"Who the hell walks out of a theater yelling spoilers? Couldn't you at least have given a spoiler alert?"

"My sincere apologies", the sparkly man mused, though Alec highly doubted that it was sincere. The man hadn't take his eyes off him yet. Oh crap. What was he wearing again?

"But even if I had given you a 'spoiler alert' what would you have done? Never looked at the words engraved in your skin?"

Well, his words made sense, Alec grudgingly admitted.

"Besides", he continued. "You gave me quite a set of soulmate words too, you know." The Asian man arched an eyebrow, pulling down at his own shirt to reveal Alec's words. Alec's eyes were more caught up with the multiple rings in his fingers that contrasted excellently with his honey coloured skin than the words inked on his skin. It took him a second to process them before he flushed a deep red.

"It's all your fault", he simply shrugged, which was technically true. "I'm still mad about the spoiler."

Alec heard a snort and his eyes flicked to behind his soulmate where another man, possibly his soulmate 's friend, was eyeing the two of them.

"I like this one, Magnus", he declared, cocking his head in Alec's direction. "He'll keep you on your toes."

Magnus.

His soulmate's name was Magnus.

Alec really wanted to try it out on his tongue.

Magnus rolled his eyes, flipping a finger at his friend. "Get lost Ragnor, can't you see I'm busy here?"

"Hmmm", Ragnor nodded, smirking as he opened the door to his car.  
"I'm pretty sure you'll find your own ride home then."

His head disappeared into the car and within seconds he had shot off on his way.

"So", Magnus turned his head back to Alec, eyes shimmering with interest.  
"Sorry for that, Ragnor is an imbecile. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. My name is Magnus Bane."

"Alexander Lightwood", Alec replied automatically.  
"Everyone calls me Alec though."

"Oh but I'm not everyone, Alexander", Magnus purred. A shiver shot down Alec's spine and his toes curled. Okay maybe he didn't hate his name after all. Wait what? He was supposed to be angry.

He opened his mouth to argue.  
"I'm still mad about-"

"The spoiler, yes I know", Magnus said with a smile as he stepped closer to him.  
"But perhaps you could let me apologise and charm you over a cup of coffee?"

Magnus' eyes danced mischievously all over Alec's face. "Also, you have to say yes because you're my only ride now."

Alec let out a snort of amusement.  
"Asking favours already are we, Magnus?"

He liked how his soulmate's name rolled so easily off his tongue and by the looks of it Magnus quite liked it too.

"I guess I'll have to keep a track of the favours and repay you later, darling", Magnus shrugged, giving him a look that made Alec realised exactly what kind of repayment he was talking about.

"Okay", he simply said. 

What? Alec wasn't going to refuse his hot soulmate a date when he was stranded outside a movie theater. Alec could be mad over the spoilers later, after his brain stopped short-circuiting.

Magnus gave Alec a radiant smile that lit up his whole face like Christmas lights and Alec's insides melted. Definitely later. 

Magnus slipped his arm into Alec's and shuffled closer as Alec took the lead and started walking in his car's direction. This evening wasn't going exactly as Alec imagined but for once he wasn't complaining. Maybe his soulmate wasn't that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like that? 
> 
> I love Malec Soulmates AU infact feel free to leave recommendations in the comments below!
> 
> Thanks for reading 😊
> 
> Bye!


End file.
